urban_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: New York City
Survivor: New York City was the first season of Urban Survivor. It was hosted by Dani and Chris S. The game began on October 27, 2017. Eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes. The first tribe, Bronx, consisted of Alyssa, Boom, Brayth, Shane, Shawn, and Jay. The second tribe, Manhattan, consisted of Andrew, Awk, Chris C, Nico, Popsicle, and Steph. The third tribe, Staten Island, consisted of Bryson, Dandrew, Franco, Molly, Nick W, and Sherrod. Cycle One At the start of the first cycle, it was announced that the season would include an Exile Island twist. The first place tribe would send a member of the third place tribe to tribal council, giving them immunity for the vote. The game Flip was given as the very first immunity challenge. Staten Island came in first, Manhattan second, and Bronx third. The Staten Island tribe opted to send Brayth to Exile Island. Boom began to reach out to the tribemates looking for allies. He connected with Shawn. Sensing Boom’s concerns about the vote, Shawn suggested targeting Jay. Meanwhile, Shawn’s real plan was to create chaos by getting the tribe to target one another. After telling Boom the plan was Jay, Shawn then told Shane that Boom was trying to target him. Shane confronted Boom, but didn’t believe him. Alyssa voted with Boom to vote out Jay, after being told by both Boom and Shawn that Jay was the target. Jay and Shane voted Boom, after being told that Boom had thrown them under the bus. This left Shawn in a position to be the swing vote as Brayth was sent to Exile Island. At tribal council, Boom and Jay both received votes, but Boom was ultimately voted out in a 3-2 vote. Cycle Two Following Boom's vote off, the tribes were given the app 22 Seconds for immunity. The top scorer from the winning tribe would be sent to Exile Island. Manhattan came in first, followed by Staten Island in second, sending Bronx back to tribal council. Chris C had the highest score on Manhattan and was sent to Exile Island. At tribal council, Shawn apologized to Alyssa and Jay, claiming that Shane had made up a lie about Boom in order to target him. This helped to earn Alyssa’s trust a bit and get her on board to vote Shane. Shane and Jay, on the other hand, wanted to keep the tribe strong and voted for Alyssa. Brayth, who wasn’t very active, asked Shawn who the vote was and was told Shane. While Alyssa and Shane both received votes, it was Shane who was voted out in another 3-2 vote. Cycle Three At the beginning of the cycle, the hosts made an announcement that only one tribe would win immunity while the two other tribes would go to tribal council. Additionally, the winning tribe would send one person from each of the losing tribes to Exile Island, where they would be immune from the vote. For this challenge, the castaways would play the game Color Ballz. Manhattan won immunity, sending both Bronx and Staten Island to tribal council. Jay and Nick were sent to Exile Island. Meanwhile on Manhattan, Chris C completed the idol clues he found on Exile Island the previous cycle and earned himself a hidden immunity idol. With only three voters at tribal council, the vote became a bit more tricky. Shawn agreed to vote with Alyssa and take out Brayth. He also agreed to vote with Brayth and take out Alyssa. In the end, he decided to take out the challenge threat and vote out Brayth, who was voted out of Bronx in a 2-1 vote over Alyssa. On Staten Island, Molly was voted out in a 4-1 vote over Sherrod for lack of activity. Cycle Four Before the immunity challenge, the tribes swapped from three tribes to two tribes. The new Brooklyn tribe consisted of Andrew, Awk, Dandrew, Jay, Nick, Shawn, and Steph. The new Queens tribe consisted of Alyssa, Bryson, Chris C, Franco, Nico, Popsicle, and Sherrod. The tribes completed in a slide puzzle of the season's logo. Brooklyn won immunity, sending Queens to tribal council. Bryson had the worst time of all the castaways, finishing in 904 seconds. Brooklyn opted to send Steph to Exile Island. Bryson was voted out of the brand new tribe, thanks mostly to his poor challenge performance, in a 6-1 vote with Alyssa receiving the single vote. Cycle Five The tribes each selected a hero to compete in a live immunity challenge. Dandrew played for Brooklyn and Chris C played for Queens. For the challenge, the players need to complete a Tower of Hanoi puzzle set to five discs. Dandrew won the challenge, sending Queens to their second straight tribal council. Brooklyn also chose to send Alyssa to Exile Island. With Alyssa gone, the original members of the Manhattan tribe held a resounding majority on their tribe. They chose to include Franco in the vote and target the lone member of the tribe not in their new alliance with Franco. As a result, Sherrod was voted out of the Brooklyn tribe in a 4-1 vote with Nico receiving the minority vote. Cycle Six Before the challenge was announced, Shawn left the server, effectively quitting the game. The immunity challenge was announced as Stick Hero and the lowest scorer on the losing tribe would go to Exile Island. Brooklyn won immunity and Jay was sent to Exile Island. Continuing from the last tribal council, Franco once again worked with the original Manhattan members. At the Queens tribal council, Alyssa was voted out in a 4-1 vote, with Nico receiving the minority vote. Cycle Seven At final ten, the tribes merged. The tribe named themselves Deadass. Castaways were given the option to opt out of the first immunity challenge for an advantage in the game, or to play in the immunity challenge. Andrew, Awk, Dandrew, and Nick chose to opt out of the challenge. Andrew was selected at random to receive an advantage in the game. The first immunity challenge was Stab. Part of the advantage was to start the chain to eliminate players from individual immunity contention. Popsicle won individual immunity and was safe from the vote. Another part of Andrew's advantage was a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Andrew solved the clue the same day, earning himself the merge immunity idol. The merge vote is often a complicated vote. Chris wanted to make a move and take control of the game. He approached Dandrew about the possibility of getting Andrew to misplay his idol. He also warned Dandrew that Manhattan's plan was to pagong the rest of the tribe. Dandrew went straight to Nick with this information. Nick leaked to Andrew that he was not the vote, convincing him not to use his idol. Meanwhile, Steph told her original Manhattan tribemates, with the exception of Chris, that she would vote with them to vote out Dandrew. Instead, Steph voted with Franco, Jay, Chris, Nick, and Dandrew to vote out Awk in a 6-4 vote with Dandrew receiving the minority votes. Cycle Eight The next challenge found the castaways competing in a Memory Video immunity challenge. Chris C, Jay, and Popsicle all tied for first place. The winner, Chris C, completed his quiz in the shortest amount of time, winning him immunity. At tribal council, Andrew played an idol on Nico, but Nico did not receive any votes. Instead, Andrew was voted out in a 7-2 vote with Nick receiving the minority votes. Andrew became the first member of the jury. Cycle Nine The castaways began the cycle by playing in Coconut Chop for reward in the form of a mysterious advantage. Franco won the reward challenge and won the ability to cancel a vote at any tribal council until final six. The tribe then competed for individual immunity by playing the game Bejeweled Blitz. Franco won his first individual immunity. At tribal council, Dandrew was voted out in a 7-1 vote with Nick receiving the minority vote. Cycle Ten At final seven, the castaways played Touchy Subjects for immunity. Here are the results of the majority answers: Steph won the challenge with a perfect score of 13/13 correct answers. While there was a movement backed by Popsicle to vote out Franco, Franco and Steph pushed back. At tribal council, Nick was voted out in a 6-1 vote with Franco receiving the minority vote. Cycle Eleven For the tribe's next individual immunity challenge, they played the game Dunkz. Franco once again won individual immunity. Popsicle noticed that Franco and Steph were the two biggest threats to win the game. With Franco immune, he tried to take a shot at Steph. Everyone leaked the plan to Steph and she turned the vote onto him. Additionally, Franco had to use his vote cancel advantage, as this was the last tribal council in which it was valid. At tribal council, he cancelled Popsicle's vote for Steph and Popsicle was voted out of the game in a 5-0 vote, becoming the fourth member of the jury. Cycle Twelve Castaways played the game 1010 for immunity. Once again, Franco won immunity. At tribal council, Jay and Chris C voted for Steph, Steph and Nico voted for Chris, and Franco voted for Jay. Chris C played his hidden immunity idol on Jay, creating a 2-2 tie. On the re-vote, Franco voted for Chris and Chris was voted out in a 2-1 vote, becoming the fifth member of the jury and the first person in the series to idol himself out. Cycle Thirteen For the final four challenge, castaways competed to complete a 300-piece Jigsaw Puzzle of the season's logo in the shortest amount of time. On a hot streak, Franco won another individual immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot in the final three. At tribal council, Nico began to see that his only chance to win the game was against Jay. He tried to convince Jay to vote for Steph, knowing that Steph and Franco would be voting out Jay and that Jay could beat Steph in a fire making challenge. Instead, Jay trusted Steph and voted for Nico, sending himself home in a 2-1-1 vote. Cycle Fourteen At the final three, castaways participated in their final immunity challenge, Hold the Button. Steph won, breaking Franco's immunity streak. At tribal council, she cast the only vote for Franco, removing her biggest competition from the game and taking Nico to final tribal council. Final Tribal Council Nico and Steph, the final two, both made a valiant effort to win the votes of the jurors. In the end, Nico received two votes from Jay and Popsicle. Steph received five votes from Franco, Chris, Nick, Dandrew, and Andrew. She was crowned the first winner in the series. At the reunion, Franco was crowned as the first Fan Favorite.